


Sorry?

by imaginesandideas



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Shameless Smut, Swearing, a lot of swearing, honestly the whole story was just an excuse for smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginesandideas/pseuds/imaginesandideas
Summary: Diego tests your patience. But only to pay you back later.





	Sorry?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (@imaginesandideas).

Living in the centre has its moments. Like shops and bus stops nearby, or great apartments. But there are days when you’d rather kill every single one of your nosy neighbours, noisy people on the street and everyone else who comes in your way.

Why? Cause you’ve had a long, tiring day and nothing went as planned, and all you wanted to do was to have a nice long shower, maybe eat some leftovers and go straight to bed to get some well deserved rest.

But no.

Apparently the universe and someone banging at your door at 3am were having other plans.

So you drag your already warmed up, limb body from the bed, and down the hall slowly opening your reddened eyes and cursing under your breath.

_“Great fucking radiance! What kind of a blabbering asshole wakes up people in the middle of the goddamn night for no bloody reason!_”

The door swings open and you’re met with the most pitiful countenance one could ever expect. No, not a box of cute puppies but a whole 6 feet of shameless discourtesy. And missed calls.

“_Well, well-_“

“_I’ll explain!_”

“_\- Diego fucking Hargreeves kneeling at my doorstep at dawn. Unexpected, uninvited-_“

“______ please, quiet love. You’ll alarm the neighbours_.”

“ _\- AND, dares to give me instructions on what I am supposed to do._”

Your face is the epitome of resignation and anger, a perfectly sour mix of those two. Normally you’d just let him in, check if he’s injured and go back to bed with his arms wrapped safely around your curled up form. But it’s not one of those days.

“_What the fuck do you want..._” You speak up quieter now, but with just as much of exhaustion in your voice. Your arms crossed over your chest.

“_You?_”

“_Cut the bullshit Hargreeves._”

“_I’m sorry okay? If only you’d know you’d understand._” He’s also visibly tired but you can’t let this one slip out. Not this time.

“_Then tell me!_”

“_Here?_” His eyebrows rise in the darkness of the hall as he gestures around himself.

“_Yeah, could be here._”

“_Can I at least come in?_”

You take a deep breath before nodding and stepping back inside to let him pass. As the door closes you can feel his warm hands roaming up your sides, but you shimmy out of his grasp scrunching up your nose.

“_You smell._”

“_Well yeah, I’ve been locked up for 3 days. That’s why I didn’t come earlier._” Your face twists in shock at his words. He’s visibly broken though he still tries to cover the whole story with guilt. You decide not to ask further questions. Just give it up, at least for now.

It’s way too late to continue any of this and you really just wanted to get those extra hours of sleep before your afternoon shift.

You bring your hands to your face to rub circles around your sleep deprived eyes and sigh loudly.

“_Never mind. Clean yourself up, I’m going back to sleep._” You exclaim before heading back in direction of your bedroom. He doesn’t move though and you’re too sleepy to notice.

“_Love you._” He calls after you, but you wave him off.

Once your body hits the mattress you’re gone. Your limbs mindlessly tangle themselves in the cold sheets, providing much needed coverage.

When Diego finally turns the water off you’re long asleep. After grabbing a towel he comes to you, but stops mid-step at the door. Your chest is heaving peacefully, lips are slightly parted.

Somehow, in all of this madness he’s found that fragile piece of happiness he wasn’t sure he was deserving of. It was you all along, and it took him so much time to realise that. So much that he was felt ashamed of himself. Afraid that maybe his presence is making your life even more difficult. But maybe he’ll be able to repay you one day. One day.

But for now it’s still the night, even if the sun is already brightening up the sky, making it appear both orange and grey.

Throwing on a tshirt he climbs up to your side, curling around your sleeping form protectively. He watches your brows as they knit together in a dreamy haze. How your lashes flutter lightly, how the veins on your neck reappear with every intake of air, how your hair frames your face. Soon street lamps turn off and the sun is about to rise. But both of you breathe steadily together, snuggled up, safe.

~~~~~

Some noise almost wakes you up around 10am but your brain has more sleeping on its mind. You can’t really protest, you’ve been up all yesterday and that idiot boyfriend of yours had you woken up in the middle of your blissful, undisturbed rest.

Both your head and eyes are still heavy with sleep, so you keep them closed, only covering your face with your arms for another half an hour. Chest raises, lungs are filling with fresh morning air, only you don’t remember leaving your window open.

Warmth spreads from your core to your feet. Until it’s too much and you squirm, tossing and turning on your back before you abruptly come back to your senses.

“_Di-Diego?_” You stir sitting up on your elbows before your voice turns into a moan. From beneath your lashes you notice the growing smirk forming on his clearly occupied lips. He’s so pleased with himself he doesn’t even bother to answer. His mouth gently sucks on your clit, tongue swipes across your folds in a sweet yet torturously slow manner. _Classic_ Diego.

But no, you can’t even think about it right now, he’s too good at it. Way too good for your liking. He nips, licks, gently bites on your thighs in the meantime leaving blooming, dark marks. You exhale another loud moan which only fuels his movements. It’s slow and sensual yet intense, enough to strike a match within you. And it burns, spreads from your core to your head and wakes all of your senses. You sit up completely and he pulls your legs up, over his shoulders, devouring deeper. Feasting on you.

“_Uhh, Di, what’s gotten into you?_” He pulls back with exaggerated pop, grinning.

“_You._”

You roll your eyes playfully and in a blink of an eye he’s back at it again, sucking on your sensitive nub with newfound vigour. Your head falls back on your shoulders, eyes follow rolling back into your skull. His hair is soft underneath your fingertips when you reach out to tug at the roots encouragingly and he hums sending vibrations through your body. You’re trembling, losing your breath. Soon enough he notices that and adds fingers to stimulate you even more as his lips feverishly continue attack on your clit. And like a bolt of lightning you unravel in front of his eyes, your shoulders tense just for a moment before relaxing as shocks of pleasure take over you. It feels like you’re about to sink into sheets, pillows and everything else. And it’s too much, your arms almost give out threatening to make you collapse.

Your fingers dig into the hair on his scalp and you gently pull him away, your eyes finally locking for longer than few seconds. Talking seems unnecessary so you shift to bring his lips close to your own. He takes the matter into his own hands yet again and climbs up over you to kiss you deeply. How could possibly not love that perfect mouth of his. You can smell yourself on him just as intensely as the soap on his soft skin. It feels so good it might as well be a dream, but it’s not and you pull away breathless.

“_You need to shower._”

“_Again?!_” He whines in a raised voice and you laugh at how petty he looks like this. Like a disappointed puppy.

“_Di, you smell like my cum baby. Don’t want you running around smelling like my pussy._”

Your words cause his pout to turn into a toothy grin.

“_Maybe I don’t mind smelling like my favourite pussy._” He whispers with that cheeky smirk of his before leaning down to plant a kiss to your sternum.

Smooth fucker.

“_Still doesn’t explain this kind of ‘good morning’._” You lower your voice. “_... after how harsh I’ve been last night, I didn’t mean that._”

“_I know. But I’ve been a dick several times too, so I guess we’re even. Besides, I wanted to make it up to you. And that prison cell was cold and lonely y’know..._” Your laughter fills the room and he smiles even wider, only semi-offended. “_I mean it! I missed you._”

“_You missed my ass, that’s what it is._”

“_I missed those too._” He says squeezing your breasts before biting on your nipple through your shirt making you squeal. “_And I love to pleasure my lady._” He adds and you playfully roll your eyes, though you know he’s being genuine.

Since you two got together he made his mission to prove you how incredible you are. In a way, he crowned you his queen. And even if that queen sometimes had to patch him up late at night, he still made sure to pay her back later with everything he could. In words and actions.

You reach up to kiss his cheek as your fingers stroke the skin on his cheek and temple.

“_I love you Di. Even if you sneak up on me in the middle of the night like a fucking creep._”

“_Love you too babygirl._”

You caress his cheek lovingly and he can’t help but get lost in your eyes over and over again. As if the world did not exist. Only you. Together.

“_I also love that perfect mouth of yours._” You tease and he immediately catches it. Two could play that game of constant innuendos.

“_Is that so? Well, I love your pretty lips too._”

“_Yeah?_”

“_Uh-hm. Couldn’t stop thinking about them in that cell. And your pretty cu-_”

“_Oookay, that’s enough for now! First - breakfast._” You forcefully roll him off you before quickly jumping on your feet in direction of the kitchen, fixing your underwear in the process and leavingchuckling mess of a human behind you. You could get used to having that laugh everyday in your bedroom. And such enjoyable mornings. And-

“_I’m not hungry though. In fact, I think I’ve already eaten._” He yells after you once he catches his breath. You peek out the open door and he’s seated in the middle of the mattress, hands behind his head leaning on the headboard, all spread out and comfy.

“_Is that so?_”

“_I’d much rather burn some more calories if you’re into exercising before YOUR breakfast._” He says wiggling his eyebrows at you. Oh he’s really good at teasing. But you’re in no way complaining. And mornings with Diego could just become your favourite morning routine...


End file.
